


What lies ahead

by Djvirgil



Series: jaybabs [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, New 52
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djvirgil/pseuds/Djvirgil
Summary: Barbara meets some one who may or may not be connected to her and her new "secret" boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before December to remember

It was early in the morning, but she was just getting home from a long night, unfortunately it wasn't the night that she wanted it to be, because of the upcoming test

Sure having an eidetic memory helps but that will only get you so far, especially if you have other thing to do with your time.

As she got closer to her house, she notice a girl leaning at the bottom of the stairs, at first she thought that she was just one of the lucky ones to be able to go out at night, get as drunk as she want it to and not worry about the end of the world

And this one just passed out at some point in the night, but as she got closer to her she start to notice fading bruises all over her arms and lags, a cut in her left hand, and the red coming out of her lip.

She fear for the worst, sure she was living in Burnside but this was still Gotham, and the creeps lurked in the shadows of the city.

Rushing to her side, she realize she was just sleeping, and that was the first good news, at the end she was not dead nor in any danger of it, some how she manage to get her in the apartment that she now share with, Frankie Charles, Dinah Lance and Liz.

Inside while the girl was sleeping in the sofa she start to inspect her , the girl was tall as tall as she was, very skinny but it looked like she exercise regularly, with scarlet hair that made hers look bleak in comparison and a pair of Azure colored eyes that remind herd of someone.

 "Who is she?" somebody asked behind her "I hope that this one will be at least friendlier than the last stray that you brought"

"She is not my friend, I found her outside like this and it's not like I could leave her there" she responded as she turn around to see Frankie.

"I'm Jinni" an unfamiliar voice said "and thank you" she finished.

The two turned to the sofa to see the previously unconscious girl, now sitting there.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Barbara and this is Frankie" Barbara answer her quickly "now with that out of the way, what happened to you?"

"Nothing" Jinni answered, but Barbara knew she was lying.

"Yea right and those are just a new trend of tattoos that I haven't heard of" Barbara said to her while pointing at her arms

"Maybe "she answered.

The way she answer to her questions and her eyes just stare at her started to irritate Barbara of, now she knew just to whom she remind her of, an awkward silence fall in the room for a solid minute until Jinni's stomach begun to grumble.

"When was the last time that you ate anything?" Frankie asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yesterday, at breakfast" Jinni answered her.

Barbara actually surprise that this girl could say more than one word at the time asked her "what were you doing in the bottom of the stairs?"

"Sleeping wasn't it obvious" she said.

"Yea but why, don't you have a home" Barbara said, trying not to get frustrated with the girl.

"No I'm new in town"

Finally an answer that didn't sound like a she was trying to hide something "where are you from?" Frankie asked as she brought a sandwich.

"Star City" she answered her while taking a bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"And what are you doing in Gotham?" Barbara asked her.

"Looking some one"

"Who?" Barbara asked thinking that that could have some importance to the state in which she was now.

"None of your business, lady" she said finishing the sandwich, "your friend is rather curious" she said to Frankie who smirk a little.

"Yea she is, but you get used to it eventually"

"I just want to know what happen to you" Barbara said a little frustrated now.

"This is nothing, you should see how the other ended up" she said with a proud smile on her face.

So you were in a fight or something like that?" Frankie asked.

"More like a mugging, but they chose the wrong girl"

"Yea you obviously don't have much to steal" Barbara said.

Jinni started to glare at her but didn't say anything; another awkward silence was broken when a cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this" Jinni said upon leaving the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Burnside sucked, for him at least, it was way to quiet for his taste, hardly any street level crime to stop, and the few he encounter that night never got past a mugging, that's was one of the reasons he had to call it a night so early, the other one was the plans he had with his new girlfriend.

In the way to his Gotham's safe house, he saw something weird, and that was something given the fact that he had visited Apokolips, before he could realizes it he found himself following two very familiar shadows, one was of an archer thin and tall very athletic, and the other one was what it looked like of a human engulfed in fire.

(They can't be Roy and Kory) he thought, they were in the other side of world in one of theirs romantic getaways.

And of course he was right, these guys were not his friend, he mainly realized that when he got a better look at the archer and realize it was a she, which looked remarkably like Cheshire

"Who are you two" Jason asked the two

Realizing that they been spot the two strange decide to made a run for it, (well it look like I'm getting that late night exercise after all) he thought as he followed the two.

They seam to now the city well, but not like Jason, soon they decide to play a little rougher so in what looked like one fast swept of her arm the archer fired three arrows at Jason.

He draw his gun and shot at the first one, it explode even if she wasn't Roy she clearly learned some trick from him, realizing this, the safer bet was in dodging the other two, so he did

"Impressive" said the alien man

"I've seen better" the archer said

"Yeah, but still" the alien said "look out" he yell as he push the girl out of the way of Jason's bullet

"ok, as much as I was enjoying the show, I think its time to put an end to all of this" Jason said while pointing his guns at both of them "so I'm going to ask one more time, who are you?"

"My name is Wildfire I'm…"the man manage to said before been interrupted

"From Tamaran, I see that, and Merida, here" Jason said pointing at the girl

"Red Hood" she answered after a couple of seconds of silent

Jason glared at the girl for a moment. But instead of harping on about the name he instead asked them

“What are you doing in Gotham?”  

"We can't tell you, it's confidential" Wildfire said while trying to stand up

"Well, I'm pretty good keeping secrets" Jason said back

"I'm sure, but we have to follow orders" Wildfire said "besides, it's really not of your business"

Suddenly Wildfire shot a star bolt, at one of the arrow that the other Red hood had fired before, a bright flash of light and a loud bang after, and the two were gone

(Perfect) Jason thought as he was leaving the rooftop, (how could let them escape so easily? I hope Damian doesn’t heard about this)

* * *

 

Ten minutes later he was home, a small one room apartment full with a sort of different weapons, a huge book case fill with books that range from sci-fi novels, to quantum physics books, and a bed.

Which was the sole reason he went there in the first place, taking of his helmet and gear and throwing it the floor he made his way to the bed, still thinking about the bizarre encounter that he had with gender swap versions of his friends And why the seemed like they were looking for something.

Next day came and Jason have had the minimal amount of sleep, something that he was used to by now, so he got up went stray to the bath room to take a shower, and started to get ready for the special day

But during all of that, his mind keeps wandering about last night, why a miniature version of Cheshire with Roy's skills and a Tamaranean were in Gotham? Did Kory know about others Tamaraneans in earth? Were there more Tamaraneans? And all that

When suddenly his cell phone rang, he knew who it was before picking it up, only the closest people had his number and Roy and Kory almost never call so the only one left was.

"Hi Red" he said while answered "how was your night?"

Awful" Barbara answered "I love college, but I hate tests"

Jason laughed a little "yeah, I get it"

"So call to see if today was still a thing, or you chicken out again?" Barbra said

"No, it’s still a thing; I think its time for them to know"

"Ok, see you later then" Barbara said

"See you" they hang up

After finishing with his preparations, he started to walked towards the door, and when he opened the door, the two that last night did all that just so they could get away from him were standing in his door, the door of probably the safest of his safe houses

"We need your help" Wildfire said as soon as he saw Jason

"I'm busy" Jason said with a angry look "and beside, its non of my business, remember"

"Yeah, I know what I said but it's urgent" Wildfire plead obviously worry

"Look, I'm really busy today, but if you can wait, I'd listen to what ever is that you need, ok"

"We are going to be near Wayne enterprises, so if you finish early with whatever it is your doing go there"

"Ok" Jason said leaving the place, wondering how they knew where he was, and who he was, (who are they really)


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first annual Wayne charity ball and every man, woman and child that was some one was there making it the perfect opportunity to introduce Gotham newest it couple to the world

“So, how do I look” Jason asked trying to break the tension that was in the limo

“Fine, I guest but you could have put on a tux at least”

“Why don’t tell me that you fee ashamed of me”

“You know that that its not it, I just really like how you look in one”

“Yea, yea but if I’m going to meet your dad I’m better do it as relax as I can”

“Fine what ever, so anything interesting happened yesterday night?”

“Actually it did, when I was going back to my place I met with these two weirdoes”

“Really, weirdoes how?”

“Mm…well first of one of them was a tamaranian and the other one look like a cross between Roy and Cheshire”

“I see, I’ve never hear of theme before”

“And the weirdest part was that they knew were my safe hose was”

“Great way to protect your identity Boy wonder, so any idea who these guys may be?”

“No, the only two who know about my place in the city are Bruce and you”

“Mm… and what did they tell you?”

“They said that something was going down near of Wayne enterprises and asked me if I wanted to go”

“And you chose to come to these boring thing wit me, I’m so touched”

“I can still bail if you want me to”

“Go ahead, but if you do that I’ll mail this to every known criminal in the city” as she said that Barbara show to Jason here cell phone that had a picture of him sleeping with his robin costume and a teddy bear

“Where did you get that?” 

“Alfred”

* * *

 

The manor was full to the brim with some of the richest and powerful people of the world each and every one of them wanted only one thing, to talked with the Bruce Wayne the host of the party, but to every one surprise he was only interested in talking with the ambassador from the island of Themycira as well as with a journalist from Metropolis

“So this is what a party host by Bruce Wayne looks like, I like it” Clark said

“Don’t tell me this is the first time that you come to one of this?” Diana asked

“Well no, but this is the first time that I’m not working”

“Well I hope that you enjoy it” Bruce said

“So tell me Bruce, were you children? I haven’t see any of them”

“Well… Dick is probably looking for something to eat right now, Tim is giving a tour of the manor to Stephanie and as fore Damian well he is being Damian”

“What about Jason?” Diana asked

“I invite him, but who knows if he’ll show this isn’t exactly the kind of events he enjoy”

“I may not know him as well as you do but he dose seem to be enjoying it very much” Clark said wile pointing at the entrance to the ball room to the newly arrived Jason and Barbara holding hands

* * *

 

“Do you thing he’ll show up?” the girl asked while taking of the binoculars from here eyes

 “I doubt it, today is to important fore him”

“We don’t need them to do this” a new girl said behind the two of them

“Maybe but we could use some help non the less” Wildfire said to the new girl

“Maybe if we could tell them the truth they would help us”

“I all ready told you that we cant, we need to keep this as secret as we can” the new girl said stepping in to the light to raveled here dress from head to toe with a red ninja like outfit

“Now let’s go there and deal with this as soon as possible”

“Yes boos” both answered at the same time in a mocking tone

* * *

 

Ten mints have past since the two had arrive to the manor and so far the no one of the family had approached them but all that change with the arrival of Dick Grayson

“Well… well look what we have here, the first public appearance of the news it couple of Gotham it look like I owe Stephanie $20 bucks”

“Wait you guys bet on us being a thing?” Barbara asked

“What, no we bet that you guys were too scared to come here as a couple”

Sensing that these two had a long and awkward conversation ahead Jason decided to walk away and give them a little privacy

* * *

 

“Look Dick before you said anything let me just said that…”

“I'm happy for you two”

Those words toke her by surprise so much so that she couldn’t think of anything to said to him

“I mean it, every since you two got together his been least… you know, and as fore you this is the first time in along time that I’ve seen you happy”

“Thanks” was the only thing that she could said

“Well, with that out of the way, I’m very interested on how you plan to break the news to Bruce or your father”

“Yea, I’m still not sure myself

* * *

 

Jason was wandering around the hall full with rich people; looking for the man that all those year ago had save him from a life in he streets, but before he could find him he here a voice coming from behind

“So young man care to introduce yourself”

“Mmm… hi, my name is Jason” he said while offering the man his hand fore a hand shake

“Nice to meat you, I’m James Gordon” the man said as he accepted the shake

“Yea I know, Barbra have show me pictures of the two of you together”

“Really, that wired she’s never mention you before”

“Mmm… I don know what to tell you sir.”

“Well you could start by telling me how you two met 

Jason was at his wits end, he maybe had talked to the man a few dozen times as robin and that one time when him and Roy team-up whit him to take down Underbelly, but non of it had prepare him to deal with the man face to face

* * *

 

“I think you should go and help him”

“No I think he is doing just fine”

“If you said so, and by the way how’s college life? 

“Awful, in fact I much rather deal with any of the inmates in Arkham right now”

“That bad”

“Yeah”

‘Don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll figure something out”

“Ore maybe I should jut give up being Batgirl”

Many time before she had said those words but that was the firs time that she actually considered given up the mantle after all ether Stephanie could fill in the role for her, but before she could let her mind wonder on about it

“Ok, I think it is time foe you to and help Jason out”

* * *

 

“Ok, I think you should let him be”

“Hi Barbra” James said as he kiss the cheek of his daughter “how are you”

“A little worry that you are going to scare him away”

“Sorry, is just that you’ve never told me that you had a new boyfriend that’s all”

“Well, I’ve just been busy that’s all”

James looked at the two of them with a stare that could easily rivaled batman

“So, were did the two of you meat?” 

“In college, actually Jason needed tutoring for some classes”

“Mmm… ok”

As soon as Barbara said that, some one new entered the conversation

“Hello, how are you”

“Oh hi Bruce long time no see” James said

“You right and how are you Barbara? Who is this young man?”

“Hi, Bruce I’m fine and this is Jason”

As soon as she said that the man that had been completely silence for a while offered his hand for a hand shake, as if the two were completely strangers

“Nice to meet you sir.”

“You two” and whit that Bruce shifted the focused of his attention on to the commissioner

“You know what commissioner I was actually looking for you; I’ve been thinking that is time fore the G.C.P.D and Wayne enterprise had an exclusive dell”

It was obvious that James wasn’t satisfied with the conversation but he could think of a good reason no to talked with him

“Fine what do you have in mind?”

“Thanks for that” Jason said as soon as the two were out of ere shot

“Yeah, for a minute there you look like you needed help”

“Just for a minute?”

“You know, I’d never imagine that the big bad Red hood didn’t knew how to deal with his girlfriend’s dad”

“Hey, I may know 10000 way to kill a man non of them involve talking with him”

”….”

“Something is happening” suddenly Dick said “go to the cave and get ready 

“What happened?” Jason asked

“The main building of Wayne enterprise just blew up”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you going to said anything?” Barbara whisper to Jason while changing in the bat cave

“No at least until I'm sure this had anything to do whit those two”

“What ever you said, just don’t come crying when everything blows up in your face”

“Hey, love birds” Dick said, “If you two are don lets go”

“Yeah, yeah” Jason shrugged

* * *

 

Three shadows where trying to crawl out of the rubbles that use to be the last floor of the Wayne tech building

“Nice going hood” Wildfire said “but I think that still a part of the building standing, want to try that again”

“Yeah sure, maybe this time I blow your mouth off too” she replied

“If you two don’t shut up, I'm going to kill you my self” the Girl in the ninja outfit said whit an annoyed tone of voice “now let’s get out of here before…”

“Before what?” a voice that came from behind asked”

* * *

“So, this is what you wanted my help withe”

“OK I know that this looks bad, but this isn’t our fault” the red hood from the other group said

“Well it was your bomb that blew up half of the building,” Wildfire said from behind

“Why did you have to say that?”

“Because it is the truth”

“Both of you shut up!” the ninja ordered and then turn to Jason and the others “look theirs is an explanation for all this, so can we pleas talk?”

“Ok, talk” Dick said

“A wake ago a man call Redux escape from a high security prison, we were trying to re capture him”

“That’s very interesting, but that doesn’t explain what you are doing here or why did you decide to blow up the building,” Jason said, while getting somewhat anxious

“That’s because when he escape, he also took a very advance machine whit him, but it was damage during his scape and the only place where he could repaired it, is here”

“Bull” Jason shouted, “If this Redux guy is that dangerous how come we haven’t hear of him before”

“That’s because he was put in Black gate before his name became known”

“OK, so you tracked him down here and then what” Dick interrupted before they could derailed the conversation more

“He was ready for us, he beat us and took what he needed, but before he could escaped again Red hood here threw a exploding arrow at the celling and brought the whole celling down”

While she was talking, Dick started to hear Tim’s voice from his communicator

“Nightwing, I’ve already locked at every file on Black gate there's no one white Redux as a name alias ore anything”

“Ok” Dick said and put his hand up “that’s all well and god but my friend said that there's no one whit that name any where near of Black gate, so I have to assume that all your story is fake”

“No, wait” she tried to said but it was to late and the three had already lunge to attack

* * *

 

Barbara attacked the archer and Dick was closer to the alien, so that leave the ninja to Jason

“Before we do this, care to tell me you're name?”

“Scarlett” she said, “you can call me Scarlett”

“That’s not you're real name is it?”

“No, but that’s the one that matter right now”

“If you said so”

As he said that Jason draw his gun and shoot at her, but Scarlett managed to evade every single one of his shots

“Really is that all you can do? My old man have better aim than you and he loose an eye”

“Well unlike you're old man, I'm not trying to kill you”

“Why? Did you lose your nerve? Or maybe you just don’t want your little Batgirl to see you for what you really are”

Jason stopped for a second, dumbfounded about the fact that this completely stranger knew something so private about him

“No, I just want to ask you some stuff, and in my experience it is harder to get answered from a corps”

* * *

 

“You know, I’ve dream about this every since I started whit this whole business” the female Red hood said to Barbara

“Aww, are you my fan?”

“Actually, yes I am”

“Well, remind me to give you an autograph after this is all done” Barbara said as she throws a batarang “but tell me something, who are you guys really”

"Just a group of friends trying to make of the world a better place" the Red hood said while shooting an arrow to the batarang and another at Batgirl

Barbara mind flashed back, to the countless times that Jason had use a similar way to describe himself and his friends, was that just a coincidence or was it something more

“I guest that I'm not getting a straight answer from you”

“No, unless you beat me”

"Oh, yeah like that it going to be a problem"

* * *

 

“You aren’t the chatty type, are you?” Dick asked to the alien

“I don’t want to do this, unlike my boss over there I’ve believe that if we joined white forces white Batman and his allies we could capture Redux faster”

“Well maybe we could work something out, but you need to tell me the truth”

"That's the thing we already say too much, we could be in grave danger if we reveal more"

"So, you want us to trust you, but you aren't wiling to trust us?"

Before Wildfire could answered the question, a explosion was heard coming from were Jason and Scarlett were fighting and two shadows started to falling

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jason and Scarlet were to preoccupied with each other to notice the shadow digging his way out of the ruble.

(I need to get out of here, before those two idiots realize I'm still here) Redux taught to himself wile fiddling with a estrange looking device in his wrist (dam it, that explosion damage the circuits)

Redux look on in one of his pouches for a small explosive and throw it in the middle of the fight between the two

* * *

 

Barbara had manage to free Red hood from her arrows but she was still a formidable opponent

"Ok I'll give you this you know how to fight" Barbara said to her

"Tanks you, I've had a pretty good teacher" Red hood said

"Yeah I can see that, care to tell me the name of this teacher?" Barbara said hoping to get at least a hint of just who were these people

"Sorry, no can do" Red hood answered

Barbara was starting to get really frustrated with her (are all of the archers in the world this obnoxious) she taught but before she could said something the explosion on the building cough here by surprise

"No, Jason" Barbara scream as the silhouette of a man falling from the now engulfed in flame building, but before she could do something Jason manage to activate his now trade mark all-caste wings meanwhile Ryand'r flew of the rooftop were he and Nightwing were standing and caught the other silhouette

* * *

 

So what happen?" Nightwing asked the two of them

"The dam building blew up" Jason said and kept talking without realizing that the he managed to get a chuckle out of Scarlet "didn't you see it"

"No, I got that I want to know why it blew up"

"Redux was still in the building" Scarlet said "and hi finished the job that the Red hood started"

Dick gazed at Jason and said "god going"

"Not me, the other one" Jason quickly said wile thinking (man this is going to get confusing very soon)

"Any way" Nightwing said, "why didn't you tell us that hi was still there"

"First of all I didn't knew, and second you guys jump us before we could tell you anything else"

"Ok maybe we could all agree that that wasn't the best idea," Batgirl said

"Yea no kindling" Scarlet said

"So lets start this again, who are you people and what is it that you want?"

* * *

 

After a quick chat wit her two friends, Scarlet finally decide to tell everything that she could about her, here friends and Redux

"Ok, so the Tamaranean real name is Ryand'r aka Wildfire, and the girl with the attitude is Lian our Red hood my real name is Jinni"

The moment that she said here name Barbara realize how familiar here voice sound could she be the same girl that she have meet earlier

"But you can call me Scarlet, we work fore an ultra secret peace keeping organization call Krishna and Redux used to be a prisoner in one of our secret prison, but during a riot he manage to get hold of a time flux device and use it to scape it"

"So let me see if I get this right, this Redux guy stole a time machine?" Jason asked

"No, he stole a device that allowed him to move outside of time, and then modified it to allowed him to travel through time"

"yeah, because that's so much better" Jason add

"so you guys come from the future?" Nightwing asked "how far in to it?"

"Twenty years actually"

"So, do you expect us to believe that in merely twenty years humans manage to time travel?" Jason said not really believing what Jinni was saying

"No, actually Kyle Hunt aka Redux is the first human to time travel with a man made machine, we did it with a little help of a magic spell, any way our boss sent us here to try and stop him before he could change the time line but we lose his track here in Gotham"

"And what was what he wanted in Wayne tech?"

"Because theirs a Kyle Hunt in this year Wayne tech and, he is already working in the basics for his time device"

"Ok, I think I get it know" Barbara said "but I still need to know one last think, what's exactly your connection with us"

"I'm not allowed to say, but its not like I haven't broke all the rules in the book by now, I'm Jason's and your daughter"


	6. Chapter 6

After what it looked like hours, Dick was the one to break the silent

“Prove it” he demanded “theirs no way that anyone could believe that story without proofs”

After a long sigh the girl finally said pointing at her father

“You're name is Jason Peter Todd, born in August 16, 1995, when you were fifteen the joker kill you”

Forgetting the fact that she knew his full name, the only ones that knew about his death were the ones in the family, Talia, Roy and Kory there was no way that some random girl would know that

“Ok, that’s enough” Barbara interrupted her before she could said anything that could give Jason bad memories “I’ve believe you, now what”

“Now we need your help, we’ve been tracking down this era Kyle Hunt but we’ve haven’t found him yet”

“Why not, don’t you guys have access to the history banks or something?” Dick asked

“Well… the truth is that we aren’t supposes to be in this era, and because of that the only thing that we brought from the future was what we had on us”

“Why not?”

“Truth is that…” Jinni started to talk but in mid sentence went quit almost as if she was embarrassed of something

“The truth is, that our first mission as agents of Krishna was as the escorts of Kyle and is our fault that he escaped”

“Hey Lian!” Jinni said as she pulled her friend by the arm

“What?”

“You don’t have to said all that”

“Oh please, spear me they aren’t your parents yet, you have nothing to prove to them”

As the two girls started a conversation on their own Ryand'r that had been flying around trying to find Redux landed and spoke

“Nothing, I can’t found him anywhere”

“I see…. Look guys give us a few more minutes to assimilate all this” Dick said and with that Barbara, Jason that been in completely silent so far and himself move out of ear shot to talked

“So… is there something that you’d like to say?” Dick asked Jason

But he didn’t answered

“How about you Red?”

“I think they are saying the truth but I’m not sure”

With one finger to his ear Dick asked Tim in the bat cave

“Hey Tim can you cheek to see if theirs an employee with the name of Kyle Hunt in Wayne tech”

“Give me a sec”

“Ok” he answered “I’m going to see if they can tell me anything else you two stay here”

In any other moment both of them would remind him that he is not the boss but under this circumstance it was obvious that the only one that could deal with them

“Jason…” Barbara said in a whisper behind him

“….”

“Are you ok?”

Two more times she tried to snap Jason out of his trance but he just kept his eyes glue to Jinni

“I’ve…” he finally said

“Yes?” Barbara asked

“I’ve had to go”

“What…” but before she could asked what he meant by that

“I’ve got to get out of here”

And with that Jason jumped out of the building and disappeared

“Where is he going?” Dick asked here

“Mmm… He said that…. He knew someone that could found this Kyle guy”

“Oook, well what ever let go”

“Go? Where?”

“Tim call he said that theirs something that we need to see in the cave”

“Are we taking them to?”

“Yea, Batman said that he had some questions for them too”

* * *

 

By the time that Dick and the others reached the manor the charity had already finish and most of the guests had already leave

“So these are our time displace guests” said a man with a distinct British accent

“Al!” said Barbara after seeing the butler “I didn’t see you during the party”

“I’m sorry Miss. Barbara, but I was quite busy”

“It ok… And where is Bruce or Tim?”

“In the manor dealing with the guests that don’t want to leave yet”

After changing in to his tux Dick said

“Ok I’m going to go get them, you tree don’t go anywhere … and don’t touch anything” 

“Roger that” said Lian with a mocking tone

“So can I offer you anything to drink?” Alfred asked them

“No I’m fine thanks” Ryand'r was the first to answer him

“I want a whisky in the rocks” Lian said with a stone dead face that suggested she was serious

After a quick look the butler finally said

“Sorry, I don’t serve alcohol”

“She’s joking, I’d like an earl grey tea without sugar” Jinni said

“Fine I want a Cooke with no ice”

“Certainly”

And with that he started to walk back in to the mansion, but before he was gone he turned and said

“Excuse me miss. Barbara?”

This took Barbara by surprise so she toke a second to answered

“What happened Al?”

“Could you give me a hand?”

“Don’t tell me that the age's finally catching up to you”

“Don’t be ridiculous… but I also need to prepare Master Bruce’s and masters Richard’s and Timothy’s drinks and I could use some younger hands”

“Mmm… ok give a minute to change and I see you at the kitchen”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes after taking off her Batgirl costume and putting on a sweatpants and a hoodie that she kept in the cave for emergencies, she went up to the manor’s kitchen to meet with Alfred

Sitting in at table and wit out waiting for him to turn around she asked       

 “Ok, so what’s really going on here?”

“I’ don’t know miss. Barbara why don’t you tell me, you seem to have something in your head”

“How did you…”

“If you spend enough time around the world greatest detective you are bound to pick up some tricks of your own, so talk”

As he said that, he poured a cup of tea and put it in front of her

“It’s Jason, the whole thing with that girl Jinni seem catch him by surprise”

Going back to preparing the rest of the drinks Alfred asked her

“And how about you?”

“How about me what?”

“How did you took the news that you one day could be a mother”

“I don’t know, I think that I’m still trying to process the whole thing”

“Well try and put yourself in Master Jason’s shoes, and the way he lead his life”

* * *

 

It took him half an hour to go from Wayne tech to his safe house and trough out that time there was only one thing in his mind

(I’m gone be a father)

While living with his parents and trough out his live in the streets hi was too young to think about that, in his time as robin a part of him always knew that he could die at any moment and the idea of leaving a family behind wasn’t something that appealed to him and after coming back that idea had intensified even more

All manner of question rush to his mind the moment that Jinni said that, but in the end his mouth remained shut, as if something beyond his control force it shut

(How?) He asked while looking at a photo of his first day as robin

(How can you be father?)

(How can you take care of someone? When you can barley take care of yourself)


	7. Chapter 7

“Here you go” Alfred said to Jinni and put her tea on a table in front of where she was sitting

“Thanks” she replied and took a sip of it “mmm... just like my father…” she continued but stopped herself after realizing that Barbara was looking at her

“And for you, we run out of coke I trust that this will do”

Lian took a sip of her drink, turn to Alfred, and said “this will do just fine” whit a faux British accent that would not fool any one

“Very funny miss” Alfred replied wit out showing any emotion

“Hmp, it’s nice to see that you will never change” Lian whispered as she finished her drink

“What was that?” Alfred asked but the girl just ignored him

This whole time Barbara was sitting on one of the computer chairs starring at Jinni as if waiting for her to answered the questions that were floating on here head

However, before she could say anything to here Ryand'r landed in the middle of the two redheads

“This is so awesome,” he yelled at his two friends and sit beside Jinni

“Yea, yea” Lian said looking at him a little annoyed at him “now calm down before they kick us out”

“Is this your first time? In the cave?” Barbara asked

The three of them looked at each other trying to figure out if it was a good idea to tell the truth

“Com on tell me”

“Well the truth is…” Ryand'r started but was cut off by Jinni of all people

“This is our first time, while it is active”

 “The Batman of our time, he worked mostly out whit the JAL so the cave is mostly use as a field trip site”

“Field…trip?” Barbara asked not sure if she hared what she said

However, before Jinni could explain what she meant by that

“So these are the ones from the future”

Bruce’s voice came from the entrance of the cave

“Nice to met you sr.” Ryand'r was the first to speck and offer him a handshake

After a quick hand shake Bruce eyes started scanning the other two

Felling Bruce’s eyes on here Lian said, “Sup” and threw a peace sign as a greeting, but Bruce didn’t respond back

The last one was Jinni but unlike Ryand'r excitement or Lian apathy, the only thing in Jinni’s face was embarrassment so much so that she could not meet Bruce’s eyes

“Talk” Bruce said to signal the trio to talk and to tell him the full story

Both Ryand'r and Lian looked back at Jinni expecting her to be the firs one to speak but here eyes were still glue to the floor of the cave

“Ok,” said Lian after realizing that Jinni was not going to talk “where do I begin”

* * *

 

And then everything blew up”  

It toke Lian about twenty minutes to tell the whole story of how Kyle Hunt scape from the future Blackgate and made his way to the past, and even when she flat out lie or asked Jinni for clarification the girl just sit there quiet

“I see” Bruce said and after a few strokes on his computer’s keyboard a picture of a man whit short brown hair, grey eyes and a short stubble appeared, and next to it, it said    

Name: Kyle Hunt

Nationality: American, England decent

Marital state: Single

Known associates: none

Mother: deceased

Father: deceased

Current address: unknown

“This is all we’ve got on this era Kyle,” Bruce said

“What you don’t even know were he live” Lian said a little frustration coming out on here voice

“A few months ago Kyle was busted selling Wayne tech top secret information, I’ve been trying to find him but, other cases push him down on the priority list”

“What about Jason?” Ryand'r asked Barbara “you said that he knew a way to track him down”

Barbara jumped a little bit out of her sit, she have said that but it was a lie that she had to com up with

“I… I’ll go and call him to see if he found out something,” she said as she got up and walked out of the cave

The truth was that ever since Barbara and the others arrive to the cave she had sent a few messages to Jason but so far no answered

“Come on Jason pick up” she muttered to herself

Ever since that one time when Jason, Roy and Star when radio silent for more than a week thanks to a case Barbara had made Jason promised her that no matter what he would always  pick up his phone if it was from her

“Look, Red” the voice on the other side of the phone said I a low hush tone “now it’s not a good time”

“I know, ok,” she said before he could hung up on her “but you need to put all that out of your head and help us fine this guy Kyle before he hurt someone”

“What do you need?” Jason asked after a few seconds in total silent

“If you wanted to sell top secret corporate information where would you go?”

“I’ve know just the guy” Jason said, “Meet me on usual spot in and hour”

“Ok”

* * *

 

The usual spot was the top of the Sprang Bridge for some reason Jason found the view of the city from there quite beautiful

For Barbara on the other hand the place only brought back memories of that time when their relationship almost ended before it had begun

Ether way there was no time to argue whit Jason about the place of the meeting, so after Jason hung up the phone she walked back at the cave

The mood on the cave hadn’t change that much since she had left, Ryand'r was the only one of the tree to openly talk to Bruce mostly asking about the different mementos scatter around the cave

“And the giant penny?”

“I have it since Two-Face tied me to it” Bruce, said whit out taking his eyes off the computer

Lian was sitting next to Jinni that had not said one word ever since Bruce entered the cave

“Com one J say something,” Lian plead to the girl but she keep quiet “come on you're starting to freak me out”

“Excuse me” Barbara said after clearing her throat “we need to be on the Sprang Bridge, so go and get ready”


End file.
